2 Times 2
by JokersJustice
Summary: Harvey Dent is gone, in his place only remains Two-Face. But she hasn't forgotten him. And she is determined to have her Harvey Dent back. And she is willing to do whatever it takes. For UnderdogAngel


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman or any related characters or storylines. All copyright © goes to their appropriate creators and owners.

**Authors Note: **I am writing this for my good friend Kelsey _**UnderdogAngel**_ and her friend Rebecca, who decided on a whim to 'ship' Kelsey with Harvey Dent/Two-Face. Might I just say that this is perhaps the weirdest thing I have ever written?

* * *

><p><strong>2x2<strong>

* * *

><p>As silently as the darkness itself a figure cloaked in the night landed on the twenty-second floor out-hang of one of the many uptown apartment buildings. Peering into the window of apartment number 2112, Batman silently surveyed the scene within.<p>

It was your average every day apartment. Sofa, television, several bookshelves, coffee table the works. Simple if a bit tacky. There was a half eaten cheese sandwich on the coffee table and the television set blared an episode of _**Birds of Prey**_. The sofa was empty, but from the ripples disturbing the tall glass of water it hadn't been empty for very long.

This apartment belonged to 22 year old Kelsey Fairmont, a comic book artist and inspiring singer. This was not the first time that Batman had checked in on Kelsey over the last six months. In fact, he'd been doing it more and more frequently as of late. Shrinking back into the shadows a little more to insure that he would not be spotted, he silently watched as Kelsey re-entered the living room from the kitchen with a box of tissues.

Setting the box on the coffee table the young, thin woman sat back down in front of the television, pulling her cheese sandwich to her. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dark and puffy. Her eyes sparkled in a way that showed she'd been crying recently. Her dark brown hair that was cut sharply at her chin was uncombed and stuck up in odd angles. She was dressed in a simple Gothem Knight's hoody and sweatpants.

With a sniff Kelsey took a tissue and dabbed at her eyes before groaning to herself. "God Kels, pull it together." she took a large bite of her sandwich and chewed without tasting it. Her gaze may have been pointed in the general direction of the television set but she was not seeing the program. "You're acting like some stupid damsel in distress! You're stronger than this! What would he think if he could see you now?" She snapped to herself before sighing and abandoning her sandwich standing and crossing to the bookshelf closest to the window.

"Oh Harvey," She breathed as she picked up the picture in a gold frame from atop the bookshelf. Behind the glass smiling up at her was a handsome man in his late twenties to early thirties with sparkling white teeth, bright blue eyes and brushed back black hair. "what would you say if you could see me now? You'd probably laugh at me. Wasn't it always my strong will that attracted you to me?" She snorted and held the picture to her chest. "Oh Harvey, I hope your safe."

For the past six months Kelsey Fairmont was dealing with the major changes in her life. Her fiancé and long time friend Harvey Dent, ex-district attorney had been in a terrible accident rendering him horribly disfigured and bringing about a violent case of split personality. But what truly made the last six months terrible for Kelsey was not that her fiancé had been horribly disfigured but that he was completely MIA. Besides reports in the newspapers and short limited updates on the 11-o-clock news Kelsey hadn't even heard from Harvey. Not once. His refusal to see her was what hurt her the most.

While Harvey was in the hospital after his accident she had remained by his side at all times, only leaving to shower and get a clean set of clothes. She would always ignore the encouraging words thrown at her by the doctors and Harvey's best friend Bruce Wayne when told to go home and rest. How could she possibly go home and rest when the man she loved lay helpless in a hospital bed? She couldn't. It was as simple as that. If it were her in the hospital bed she did not doubt that Harvey would have been at her side at all times as well.

The day the doctors were scheduled to remove Harvey's bandages was a day Kelsey had left the hospital for several hours to shower and change. She hadn't been told about the scheduled removal. Something she still felt spite over. She should have been there for Harvey! To hold his hand, to comfort him. She'd tried.

Kelsey had arrived back at the hospital right after the bandages were removed. When Harvey ran out into the hall Kelsey had been completely shocked by his appearance. His raw, melted face would have shocked any sane person. He'd called out to her, surprised and maybe a little horrified to see her there. She'd cried. She hadn't been able to help it. She'd thrown aside her bags and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his broad chest and cried. He'd tried to pull away from her, afraid that his disfigured features would disgust her. But all she had been able to do was cling to him and sob that everything would be okay. That they'd figure something out. That it didn't matter what he looked like, all she cared about was making him better. That had been the last day she'd seen him. Every since Kelsey had been spending her days and nights hoping he'd show up on her door step or call. Anything.

"Okay, pull it together Kelsey." With a sigh she set aside the picture frame and turned back to the sofa. "You need to stay strong. What if Harvey does show up or calls? How will you be able to comfort him if you can't keep yourself from melting into a little puddle of emotions?" She sat back down and picked up her sandwich. "You need to be strong for Harvey now. He needs you." And with that she took a determined bite out of her sandwich and turned up the volume on her television set.

With only a moment of hesitation Batman slipped away from the window and took aim with his grappling hook at a near by building. He had patrols to do and an eye to keep out for Harvey Dent. He couldn't spend the whole night keeping an eye on a friend.

* * *

><p>The building was perhaps to obvious. But still no one had yet to put two and two together. Harvey Dent, who now preferred to be called Two-Face sat in the dilapidated yet still rather fancy building doing nothing while the goons he'd hired counted all of the money that they had stolen over the last six months. They were greedy. Yes, he could understand the want for money. He enjoyed having a lot of it. But he wasn't doing any of this for the money. He was doing it for revenge. So seeing the goons and their greed made him sick. Didn't they understand what it was he was attempting to do?<p>

His sour mood didn't go unnoticed for long. One of the goons, perhaps the younger of the two twins looked at him a bit wearily. "If you miss her boss, why don't you just go see her?"

Two-Face was taken off guard. Where had that come from? Looking down to his left hand he realized that he'd been running his thumb along the small photo of a pretty young woman. He started and quickly tucked the photo away into his jacket; pulling his hand back out with a coin held between his fingers. Catching the attention of the two goons he showed them the shining silver side of the coin. "Heads, we go see her." He flipped the coin around in his fingers. "Tails we don't." And with that he flipped the coin high in the air.

It tumbled and flipped till it finally landed in his out stretched palm. Closing his fingers over the coin he flipped his wrist over placing the coin on the back of his scarred hand before exposing it.

* * *

><p>Switching the television off Kelsey stretched and groaned as the muscles in her back and neck popped satisfactorily. Going limp momentarily she gazed out at the red night sky of Gotham. From her slumped position on the sofa she could <em>just<em> see over the top of the building across the way. She'd always loved Gotham. Sure it was dark, polluted and a bit dirty but it was her home; had been her home for a long time and she loved it. She doubted that she would ever leave. Of course, she would have… …would if Harvey ever asked her to. With a sigh she lifted herself off of the sofa, picking up her dishes and heading towards the kitchen.

Setting the dishes on the sink she frowned. Her dirty dishes were beginning to pile up. Placing her hands on her hips she weighed her options. She could either 'A' go to bed and do the dishes in the morning before she headed out for the day or she could do them tonight before bed and actually get a decent amount of sleep. Sighing she rolled up her sleeves. She was seriously lacking in the 'getting good sleep' department.

* * *

><p>Out side of the apartment complex a black car pulled up in front and stalled in the road. From behind the glass Two-Face gazed longingly up at the window he knew belonged to his love. The lights were still on and he wondered what she was doing. It was pretty late. He would have thought her in bed already. He was pulled sharply from his musing at the sound of a distant siren. "Boss?"<p>

He turned his attention from the window scowling.

"Drive." He growled. But even as they pulled away he dug his fingers into the material of his pants. He'd wanted to see her. Even if only once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So, here is chapter one for my friend UnderdogAngel. I hope you like it. I suck at writing your man so I apologize.


End file.
